


A Moment To Treasure

by LuceTheWriter



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/pseuds/LuceTheWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding day fluff. Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment To Treasure

With the words 'you're calm because you've made the right decision' ringing in her ears, Karen was ready. About to make her first step through the doors towards her husband-to-be, she was filled with the joy and excitement at the thought of what the day ahead would bring. Concentrating on this, rather than the nerves that were nagging at her to wait just a little longer, it was time.

Kevin stood in awe as everything went quiet, time seemed to freeze, and the most beautiful sight he had ever set his eyes on emerged before him. Watching the love of his life walk towards him, a tear rolled gently down his cheek. Never had he ever loved anyone more.

Noticing that Kevin was crying, Karen eyes couldn't seem to help but fill with tears too. The first day of the rest of her life had begun.


End file.
